Pit (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Pit}} Pit est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Brawl. Il porte le numéro 28. Obtention * Il apparaît comme quatrième adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Samus après avoir affronté Entraîneuse Wii Fit. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Royaume céleste. Différences avec Esthétique * Son doublage a été partiellement refait pour son Smash final. Minami Takayama et Antony Del Rio ont aussi repris le rôle pour de nouvelles conversations au Temple de Palutena. * Certains de ses costumes alternatifs ont été modifiés. ** Les ailes de son costume vert deviennent rouges au lieu de blanches. ** Son costume noir change la couleur de ses ailes et il porte du violet au lieu de gris. ** Il a un nouveau costume blanc où il a des cheveux blonds. Celui-ci remplace son costume turquoise et violet. ** Les ailes de son costume rose deviennent violettes au lieu de roses. Sa couronne de laurier reste jaune. Il porte également des accessoires noirs. Attaques spéciales * Il a un nouveau Smash final. Mises à jour * 2.0.0 ** Son Smash final projette les adversaires accroupis de la même façon que les adversaires debout. * 3.0.0 ** L'attaque spéciale standard cause moins de dégâts aux boucliers. * 3.0.1 ** Correction d'un problème où son Smash final pouvait causer l'arrêt du jeu en visant hors des limites sur certains stages. * 3.1.0 ** Le premier coup tardif de son Smash haut projette un peu plus haut, facilitant l'enchaînement. (123° au lieu de 110°) * 4.0.0 ** Le premier coup de son attaque neutre commence plus tôt (4 images au lieu de 5) et finit plus tôt (26 images au lieu de 27) ** L'attaque puissante haut finit plus tôt. (33 images au lieu de 35) ** Le premier coup puissant de son Smash bas projette plus. ** L'attaque aérienne arrière finit plus tôt. (8 images au lieu de 11) ** Le Smash météore de l'attaque aérienne bas a une meilleure projection sur les adversaires aériens. ** Correction d'un problème où un Combat spécial en XXL pouvait causer l'utilisation infinie de l'attaque spéciale haut dans un petit espace. * 7.0.0 ** Son bouclier est plus grand. Attaques center|500px Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Pit Ultimate.png Art Pit jaune Ultimate.png Art Pit rouge Ultimate.png Art Pit vert Ultimate.png Art Pit bleu Ultimate.png Art Pit noir Ultimate.png Art Pit blanc Ultimate.png Art Pit rose Ultimate.png Conversation Metal Gear Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Descend lentement d'une lueur céleste. Poses d'inactivité * Détache l’arc devant lui / Réattache l’arc un moment. * Tape son pied sur le sol avant de sautiller. Provocations * Brandit ses deux lames vers le haut en disant "Come on!". * Donne des coups dans le vide en disant "Is that all you got?". * Déploie ses ailes en regardant le ciel. Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement du thème principal de Kid Icarus, utilisé depuis . * Atterrit et donne des coups de lame en disant "It's game over for you!". * Saute et fait un V en disant "Victory!". * Fait tourner son arc et pose avec un disant "What's up now?". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Pit est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise, ayant un rôle de meneur. Lors de l'attaque de Kilaire, Palutena offre le don du vol à Pit maléfique et lui, mais lorsqu'elle se fait enlever, ils se font ensuite enlever, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Il peut être trouvé captif dans le Temple de la lumière. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Au nom de la déesse Pit affronte des personnages référençant son aventure dans Kid Icarus: Uprising. La musique de son générique est "Underworld". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Ice Climbers (Ultimate) : Popo et Nana affrontent des adversaires en duo. Ils affrontent Palutena et Pit au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Ganondorf (Ultimate) : Ganondorf affronte des héros de différentes séries. Il affronte Palutena et Pit au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Mewtwo (Ultimate) : Mewtwo affronte des adversaires avant de se servir d'un vaincu comme allié. Il affronte Palutena et Pit au stage 5 avec l'aide de Richter. Il assiste ensuite Mewtwo au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Meta Knight (Ultimate) : Meta Knight affronte des personnages accompagnés pas une mauvaise copie similaire. Il affronte Pit et Pit maléfique au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Snake (Ultimate) : Snake affronte des personnages spécialistes de l'armement. Il affronte Pit au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Palutena (Ultimate) : Palutena affronte des personnages venant de séries ayant des figures divines. Elle affronte 3 Pit et 3 Pit maléfique au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Pac-Man (Ultimate) : Pac-Man affronte des adversaires crées dans les années 1980 par ordre croissant. Il affronte Samus, Link enfant, Pit et Simon au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Pit maléfique (Ultimate) : Pit maléfique affronte des personnages nés de manière non-naturelle. Il affronte Pit au stage 6, qui l'assiste aussi au stage final. * 20px|lien=Corrin (Ultimate) : Corrin affronte des personnages en blanc ou noir, représentant les familles Nohr et Hoshido. Ils affrontent Pit et Pit maléfique avec l'aide d'un(e) autre Corrin au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Bayonetta (Ultimate) : Bayonetta affronte des adversaires ailés. Elle affronte 6 Pit au stage 6, qui représentent Affinity. * 20px|lien=Terry (Ultimate) : Terry affronte des trios d'adversaires l'un après l'autre dans un même stage dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte Pit, Pit maléfique et Palutena au stage 4. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Pit Ultimate Images Profil Pit Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Pit Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Pit Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Pit Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Pit Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Pit Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Rondoudou Ultimate 4.jpg|Profil Profil Wario Ultimate 3.jpg|Profil Profil Pit maléfique Ultimate 3.jpg|Profil Trou noir Ultimate 2.jpg|Super Smash Blog Bomberman Ultimate 2.jpg|Super Smash Blog Togedemaru Ultimate 2.jpg|Super Smash Blog Midgar Ultimate blog 1.jpg|Super Smash Blog Profil Krystal Ultimate 1.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 1.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 2.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 3.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 4.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 5.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 6.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 7.jpg|Site Commandes de base Ultimate 8.jpg|Site Défis Ultimate Smash Bayonetta.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Extras Pit.png|Défis Félicitations Pit Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Pit maléfique Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Bayonetta Ultimate.png|Félicitations Smash à 8 Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Série Kid Icarus Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Kid Icarus Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate